Crossed Lines
by HeartQueenVivaldi
Summary: Tamaki is having a rough day. Kyoya isn't at school, and he doesn't know why. The rest of the Host Club is missing, too, and Tamaki starts to panic when Kyoya texts him and tells him that something might be wrong.
**Hey Guys! HeartQueenVivaldi here! This fic kind of goes along with my Valentine's day and the follow up fic. It is a stand-alone, but they all tie together. It was fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Crossed Lines**

Tamaki was having a strange day. He went to class in the morning to find that Kyoya wasn't there, and he never showed up. Kyoya wasn't the only one missing, either. During lunch none of the other hosts showed up either. The blonde contemplated the situation, running through scenarios in his head. He was sure he didn't forget about something that all of the hosts were supposed to be to, and if there was something it wouldn't be during school. He could only hope that they were alright and that nothing bad had happened to any of them.

Confused, the blonde pulled out his phone during one of his breaks and sent a quick text to the missing raven.

T- _Hey, Kyoya. Where are you today?_

It took a few minutes, but as usual, Kyoya responded quickly.

K- _Sorry Tamaki. Something came up, but I'll be at the club today._

T- _Okay, is everything alright?_

K- _I don't know yet. I'll talk to you later. Go back to class._

Kyoya knew Tamaki way too well. Tamaki was late going back to class from his break, and was missing half the lecture. The blonde made his way back, but when he sat down he didn't even bother taking notes or paying attention. Kyoya's last statement worried him deeply. _He doesn't know if everything is alright. What about the other members of the host club? Are they okay? What is going on…._ Tamaki lost himself in thought for the remainder of the day.

When the final bell rang and class was dismissed Tamaki flew out of his chair and quickly made his way to the third floor music room, hoping to high heaven that everyone was there. When he reached the abandoned music room he took a deep breath before opening the door, and when he did his jaw dropped to the ground.

The blonde stood in the doorway, door handle in hand, stomach churning, shock clear on his face. His eyes first found their way to the back corner of the room where Honey senpai was standing on the couch, flirting with Haruhi. Not only was he flirting with her, he was doing it the exact way Tamaki would. He had all kinds of crazy ideas that he was spouting at her. "Haruhi, we should cosplay using this!" The little blonde had a brochure of sorts in his hands and was sticking it in front of Haruhi's face.

The little brunette rejected Honey-senpai the same way she would reject Tamaki. "No way in hell, senpai."

"Please, Haruhi!" Honey continued to try to convince the commoner to accept his idea.

"No way." She rejected it just the same, and Honey threw himself into a corner of depression just like Tamaki's, and Haruhi proceeded to try and comfort him.

Tamaki's eyes then skittered to the next couple over: Hikaru and Renge. This was an odd pairing in Tamaki's eyes. Hikaru was treating Renge the way he would normally treat Kaoru. He had her chin in his hand, and was saying something sweet that Tamaki couldn't quite hear, nor did he care. Renge looked away from her "lover" and blushed, embarrassed at whatever it was that Hikaru had said.

The missing twin from that pairing was sitting across the room at a table typing on Kyoya's computer, and acting stranger than everyone else, and they were pretty odd already. Kaoru took his finger and stroked the edge of the device, tilting his head ever so slightly, eyes soft. He quietly whispered to the laptop. "I love you…"

Tamaki's stomach churned at the sight. It just wasn't right. _Wait… If Kaoru is sitting at Kyoya's computer... Where's Kyoya?_ The blonde slowly turned his head to the left to look behind the door that was in his way. When he poked his head around the edge of the door the sight before him made him turn gray.

Kyoya was sitting on Mori-senpai's shoulders, legs straddling his neck the way Honey-senpai normally does, holding Usa-chan in his arms, and they were all looking at the blonde. "What's wrong, Tama-chan?" Kyoya spoke from atop Mori-senpai's shoulders, but the weirdest part for Tamaki was that Kyoya still looked and acted like Kyoya, and his voice didn't change at all. He was still Kyoya, just playing the wrong role.

Tamaki's head exploded as that deep voice called him "Tama-chan" and he fell to the floor on his hands and knees, confused beyond description. "..." He was quiet, completely speechless. His mind raced a million miles an hour. _Why are all of my friends the wrong people. Why is Honey-senpai flirting with my girlfriend? Why is Hikaru even remotely interested in Renge? He thinks weirder of her than anybody else. What is up with Kaoru and that laptop? Kyoya never would let any of us touch it, so why Kaoru? And Kyoya and Mori-senpai…._ "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"What are you talking about, Tama-chan?" His head turned from its hanging position to look at the oddest pairing. Tamaki didn't even have words for the two dark-haired boys, especially the glasses-wearing one that claimed to be his best friend.

"Why are you all… acting so...so... strange…?" Haruhi and Honey had heard Tamaki yell and were making their way toward him as he stuttered his way through a sentence.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru had closed the screen to the laptop and was also walking his way.

"Yeah, you're not making any sense." Hikaru was now standing in front of him, holding Renge's hand.

"Honey-senpai...that's my girlfriend...and the flirting...The laptop...Kyoya's…" _I'm so confused._ At this point Tamaki didn't even have any words. He started to fade away from gray to stark white with a black outline.

"Where have you been, Tama-chan? This is how it has always been, right, Takashi?" The tall boy below strange Kyoya nodded. Tamaki's jaw dropped at the thought that this is how it had always been. He was sure he had a girlfriend, and that she wasn't dating someone shorter than her. He knew Kyoya's obsession with his laptop. Hikaru and Kaoru were supposed to be in love. Renge wasn't supposed to be in love with Hikaru, she still had a crush on Kyoya. And Kyoya… he would never act like that.

The blonde lost it completely and fell from his hands and knees to lay flat on his stomach and began turning to dust. Nothing made sense any more in the world. Suddenly he heard a slight chuckle to his left as Mori-senpai knelt down and Kyoya dismounted. The raven walked toward the blonde and knelt down next to the lifeless body, bunny in hand. "You really are a fool, Tamaki."

"What?" He lifted his face off the floor just enough to turn his head to look at the raven next to him. He had tears streaming down his face from the utter disbelief.

Kyoya sighed and stood, and he apparently gave some kind of signal that Tamaki couldn't see because everyone in the room spoke all at the same time. "April fools!"

Tamaki exploded from amazement. He became a pile of dust. He had been fooled, and they got him good. He had actually started to believe them for a minute. He lay on the ground in shock as everyone went back to normal.

Honey-senpai ran from Haruhi's side to take Usa-chan from Kyoya's grip, who looked relieved to be rid of the pink thing. The small blonde then ran back to his older cousin, climbed up his arm like a vine, and took his spot atop his cousin's shoulders, smiling. "Let's go get cake, Takashi." Mori grunted and walked away.

Renge laughed menacingly and disappeared on her big, rising platform that came up out of nowhere and then took her below the floor. Hikaru shuddered as Kaoru approached him. "What's wrong, Hikaru?" The younger twin handed Kyoya's laptop back to him as he passed, and he hugged his brother around the waist.

Hikaru wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and buried his face in orange hair before answering the younger. "She creeps me out." He shuddered slightly again and hugged his brother tighter to him. They parted and went to their section of tables across the room, walking hand in hand.

Haruhi and Kyoya still stood over the blonde fool of a host king. Haruhi giggled and knelt down next to her boyfriend. She stroked his hair lightly and tried to comfort him. "I'm sorry, Tamaki-senpai, but you were an easy target."

"You hate me, don't you?" Tamaki cried to her, and she shook her head.

"No, Senpai. If we hated you we wouldn't tease you so much." She laughed and leaned down to give him a little kiss on top of his messy hair. Chuckling at the memory they had made today, the brunette stood and walked back to her section of tables.

When Tamaki looked up at Kyoya he was inspecting his laptop. He had opened the screen and was making sure everything was still in order. The raven looked down to see purple eyes looking up at him. Kyoya smiled and closed the screen, putting the device down by his side.

"Happy April Fool's day, Tamaki." Tamaki sat up and remained cross-legged on the floor in front of the door. "You know, you really are a fool."

"I know… I'm good for nothing but being fooled." Tamaki huffed and rested his chin in his hand, leaning on his knee.

"Not true. You are one of the smartest people in this school as far as book smarts go, but you are still a blonde." Kyoya held out a hand, which Tamaki looked at skeptically. "Come on, Tamaki. The joke's over." Tamaki sighed and took his friend's hand. Kyoya helped him up, and chuckled. "Now, it's about time to open up for business, so go and get ready."

The raven walked past the blonde and took his usual seat at the table where he could watch the shenanigans of everybody else in the club. Tamaki smiled at a realization: his friends really did care about him, and they knew him well enough to know how to trick him, and they had gotten him good. Everyone in that room was special to him, and he would always love them like the family he had never really had.

"Tamaki, get moving, it should be fairly busy today. We will have guests wanting to be pranked and wanting to prank us." Tamaki snapped out of his moment and went right to work. It was going to be a good day.

 **Hehehe, I'm so funny. Happy April Fools! I know, it's odd, but it's april fools day, so lots of odd things happen. Thanks for reading, and have a great day. Don't forget to R &R!**


End file.
